peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 147
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-1998-01 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 & 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:03:00 ''' *Unknown '''00:03:00-00:23:46 02 December 1997 *Jahmali: Cry People (7") Penthouse *Salaryman: Voids + Superclusters (R Money Remix) (12" EP - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang 08703-6 *Back To Base: Dr. Bass (album - Electric Eye) MP SPICD004 *Psyko Disko: Sikamoto (12") Nephilim 00:23:46-01:03:08 03 December 1997 *Scott Robinson: Fagbutt (12" - Formuffin EP) Cluster Records *DJ Rush: Giant Jock'e (12" - Robo' Tripp'n) Force Inc. Music Works *King Tubby: Love Of Jah Version (v/a album - Jesus Dread 1972 - 1977 by Yabby You) Blood & Fire *One Cut: Babylon (v/a 12" EP - 4x4) Hombre *Khan & Walker: Shortwaves IV (album - Radiowaves II) Harvest *C B All Stars: Mountain View Dubwise (7" - Vampire) Impact CC-104 *Intel: Drop The Sound (12" - Electronic) Back 2 Basics *Noonday Underground: How Happy (7" - How Happy EP) Underground Sounds *Polig: Disko (v/a EP - Five) Sabotage Recordings 01:03:08-01:49:09 16 December 1997 *Ultraviolence: Paranoid (7" - Earache: Nextgen 98 Tour) Earache 7 MOSH 205 *Riddler's Revenge: Like This (12") Joker JOKER 34 *DJ Spooky: Nodal Flux (v/a album - Modulation And Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux MP 43 *Dr Alimantado: Best Dressed Chicken In Town (album - Best Dressed Chicken In Town) Greensleeves GREL 1 *DJ Tempest: Here We Are (12") Blood BLOOD 8 *Barrington Levy: Whom Shall I Be Afraid Of? (split 12" with Siugar Minott- Sandy / Whom Shall I Be Afraid Of) Rub-A-Dub *Kerosene: Old Time Religion (v/a album - Modulation And Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux MP 43 *Land Of The Loops : Welcome (Back) (v/a album - Up In Orbit) Up UP 045 *Uncle 22: 22 Hop (12" - No Way) Eastside EAST 18 *Top Cat: Remix The Style (Morcheeba Shrubbery Mix) (12") Free World FW 159 01:49:09-02:46:38 17 December 1997 *Cristian Vogel: Never Too Late (Cari Lekebusch Mix) (12" EP - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP) Primevil PRVL001 *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals: Chapter Three (album - African Dub Almighty - Chapter Three) Joe Gibbs Music Globe *Propellerheads: Echo And Bounce (album - Decksanddrumsandrockandroll) Wall Of Sound WALL CD015 *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (session) *Sidewinder: Skull Probe (album - Modulation & Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux 43 *Radio Sweethearts: New Memories (album - New Memories) St .Roch SR1003-2 *Mental Power: Intelligence Unknown (12") Formation FORM 12077 *Junior Varsity: Hot Rod (7" EP - Go! To The Ice Cream Social) Peak-A-Boo BOO 709 end only *Junior Varsity KM: Friendly Friends (EP - Style For Life) Darla DRL 051 *Parkinson: Untitled (12" - Return Of The Back Tothe!) Atomic Silence AS 07 *Mouse On Mars: Twift (Future Gold+Bouncy) (High Llamas Mix) (EP - Twift) Too Pure RTD.195.3230.3 *New Decade: Tunnel Bomb (album - Orbit) Out Of Romford OOR 025 CD *Burning Spear: I And I Survive (Sub Dub Remix) (album - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango 524 421-2 02:46:38-03:42:07 06 January 1998 *Freq Nasty: 'Boomin' Back Atcha' (Green Menace Edit)' (compilation - 'Organic Technoloji') Botchit & Scarper *Dawn Of The Replicants: Leaving So Soon? (single - Candlefire) EastWest EW147CD1 *Low-Fi Generator: 'Smoke On The Water' (7" split single with Marcel Immel - 'Smoke On The Water / Stereo') Underground Sounds *Gas: 'Untitled' (album - 'Zauberberg') Mille Plateaux. *Junior Reid: 'Mashing Up The Earth' (7") J. R. Productions *Attilio Mineo: 'Gayway To Heaven' (album - 'Man In Space With Sounds') Subliminal Sounds *Keen: 'Theory' (12" - 'Theory / Return') Flex 3:11:21-3:17:21 *Chi-A.D.: 'Inner Energy' (album - 'Virtual Spirit') Ganesha *Bannlust: 'Bannlust' (album - 'Digital Tensions') Craft *Aminata Kamissoko: 'Titati' (album - 'Malamine') Sterns *Warrior: 'Resistance (Applied Tension Mix)' (v/a album - 'Underground Beats Volume 8') CD Pool 03:42:07 on 07 January 1998 *Fall: ‘Masquerade (10" ) Artful *S-J: I Feel Divine Doc's Hellfire Club Mix(Various Artists 2xCD - Underground Beats Vol.8 ) CD Pool *Elementz Of Noize: Chill (12 inch ) Mindswitch File ;Name *dat_147.mp3 ;Length *04:02:13 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown Category:1998